Doors have been used for centuries to provide and deny access through openings and passageways. A common arrangement is for a door to be pivotably mounted in a door frame by hinges. The door may be provided with a door seal, such as for example weather stripping, for providing a seal between the bottom of the door and the sill. It is desirable to provide a door assembly with sufficient sealing when the door is closed while also allowing the door to be open and closed easily.